A RaixKim Collection
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: A collection of RaixKim oneshots. 8: A Painful Apology: Saying you’re sorry shouldn’t hurt, but Raimundo learns the hard way that sometimes it does, and he has the bruises to prove it! R x K three-shot!
1. What He Feared

So yes, I have finally decided to start one of these (because otherwise I'll have a massive amount of oneshots on my file, and that just gets too confusing!) so this is my collection of Rai x Kim stories, they'll probably be about 20 or 30 when I'm done (who knows, maybe I'll go on to 50 since I have 40 planned out). I hope you enjoy it! Now on with number 1!

Title: What he Feared  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.  
Dedication: to the three people who reviewed "Omi,Oh My" (I know a ton of you read it, but very few reviewed). So a super special thanks to xxFire Warriorxx, Firecracker-girl, and CommonKnowledge! You guys are awesome!!!  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T (to be safe I guess, if this one's not really rated that, later ones will be)  
Word count: 1839  
date of completion: 5:34 pm, August 6, 2007  
Summery: He never gave anyone a day off because of it, but the thing he fears most it about to happen anyway. Rai x Kim oneshot.

From early on he'd sensed the sparks between them. It was inevitable that they'd get together, but like a father on his favorite daughter's wedding day, he refused to accept it. So he chose to ignore the two's obvious growing feelings for one another.

He'd made sure to tell them it was against the rules multiple times. They seemed never to hear him though. It wasn't like he forced it upon them every time he mentioned it. It was a casual reminder when things started to progress with the pair. He'd warned Kimiko about kissing Raimundo's cheek, but it didn't even phase the girl, and she grew more affectionate with the wind boy. Sometimes he felt like him telling them it was against the rules, only made them want each other more.

He was fully aware that when something finally happened there would be no stopping them. They'd be an out-of-control fire destroying everything in their path and breaking many of his rules.

He'd put Dojo up to spying on the pair on occasion, but the green dragon would just report that the two were friendly, but not overly friendly.

He wondered how long this could go on. He wouldn't say it was too much longer because Raimundo and Kimiko were starting to realize it themselves. They weren't as shy as they had been when the crush was nothing more than a young seed implanted in both their minds. It was coming into bloom now, and both were beginning to see its beauty. It had grown from the ashes of Raimundo's betrayal, it had weathered a great deal of struggles and storms, and it was stronger than ever when Raimundo was promoted to Shoku warrior.

He had hoped since he appointed the Brazilian monk Shoku leader that it would force him to obey more of the rules (especially the set he was most concerned with), but the boy was like the wind, and would still do what he wanted.

Sometimes the wise, old monk worried more about Kimiko though. The girl certainly knew Raimundo well, and she had grown very beautiful in the time since she had first come to the temple. She was a temptation to Raimundo that Master Fung knew would get the better of the brunette boy.

If the two started something it would flared up quickly. 'Like wind makes a fire do,' he mused unhumored. The fiery girl, and quick moving boy were sure to make things progress faster than a normal relationship would.

It was this passion that scared him the most. The boy and girl were still just teenagers, and Master Fung stayed up most nights worrying about what they would do if given the chance.

He thought of his other two students for a moment, trying to pinpoint where they stood on the topic of Raimundo and Kimiko.

Omi. The poor boy had no clue what was happening around him. He wouldn't understand what the someday-to-be couple would do. Master Fung tried his best to shield the boy from things like that. Omi truly was like a son to him since neither of them had a family. He did not want to see the young boy's naivety, and innocence demolished by the knowledge of sexual desires. As a monk he should not know of such things.

And then there was Clay. The Texas cowboy seemed already to know of the growing feelings of his friends. Clay would poke teasing fun at Raimundo about the wind warrior's crush on Kimiko. Master Fung also saw how the blue eyed blonde treated Kimiko like a little sister, looking out for her, and comforting her when things went bad. The old monk was certain that even if Clay encouraged Raimundo, he did not want to see Kimiko get hurt.

It would only be a matter of time before the quiet normalcy of temple life was brought to an end. Master Fung didn't know how much longer it would last, but he tried to put that off for another day's worries.

Why worry about things you cannot prevent?

No matter how much he delayed it, he knew it was going to happen. He was scared to give them days off because he knew it would only bring the Japanese girl and Brazilian boy closer. Every day, every weather condition, even holidays he made them do training to take away from the chances. When they weren't training there was a long list of chores they had to complete before they could rest. No opportunity, no problem.

Until today that was true, but even the master of the temple couldn't have predicted that his own technique would become the spark the two would need to start the fire.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dojo asked sitting on the troubled monk's shoulders.

"I just have a bad feeling Dojo," the old, worn out monk sighed walking outside to start the training.

"Today you will be working without your elements. This is based on natural ability only. You are to go through each part of the obstacle course, and if you do not do it perfectly, you will re-do it as many times as it takes to perfect it." Master Fung explained, "you may begin."

He stepped off to the side with Dojo and they watched as all four made it through the first part together, but Clay fell behind on the second part. He was struggling to fit under the crawling part (like in army training). He was larger than the other three so he had the hardest time.

The training seemed easy for all once Clay wiggled out of there. They breezed through the rest of it until they came to a tall, wooden wall. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi made it over, Kimiko did not.

She just didn't seem to have enough body mass to throw herself over the wall.

She tried again, but missed the wall (and good thing too, if not she would have crashed right into it.). she felt herself falling, and braced for impact, but none came.

She opened her ocean blue eyes to find Raimundo's emerald green looking back into hers.

"Thanks Rai," she blushed noticing that he had caught her.

"Anytime," he grinned putting her down. "Try it again, but catch a little more speed before jumping."

"And if I miss?" she playfully asked.

"I'll catch you," he laughed. "Have I ever let you fall?"

"Not usually," she smiled knowing that he was going to fight back.

"I never let you fall, and you know it girl," he boasted.

There was something about that confidence that was rather _endearing_. She didn't know why, but she found that cocky remark cute.

"Uh-huh," she giggled racing off to get a running start before attempting another jump.

"Have I ever let her fall?" Raimundo asked the cowboy standing next to him.

"Only when you fell too, so ya couldn't catch her, or someone else caught her first." Clay reasoned shrugging, "why's it important?"

"Just curious," he blushed as the girl went flying way higher than she intended. She caught too much speed, and had too much force, and the brunette boy darted off to catch her.

He got there just in time to be knocked to the ground. She landed on top of him in an extremely awkward position, but didn't bother to move.

"You okay Rai?" she asked gently touching a new bump on his forehead lightly with her fingers.

"Yeah, just fine. You?"

"I'm okay, but I'd be better if you caught me." she teased.

"You didn't touch the ground did you?" he asked wiggling an eyebrow.

She propped herself up on her elbows on his toned chest to find that no part of her was touching the dirt.

"No."

"Then I caught you," he grinned.

"For an outstanding catch you win a kiss," she flirted.

"I think that sounds fair," he joked.

The thing Master Fung had feared most happened then. It was only a matter of time before his other fears would happen as well.

Raimundo and Kimiko, lost in their world of desire and passion, simply forgot they were still on the training grounds, and that their friends were watching with their mouths on the floor. The kisses continued and Master Fung sighed.

"Why is it that Kimiko is trying to eat Raimundo? Do girls do that?" Omi asked Clay frightened.

"Well actually they're kissing, but I think we better leave now. Master Fung looks like he's getting redder than a barbeque on the fourth of July." Clay explained walking with Omi back into the temple.

"Do girls eat boys when they partake in kissing?" Omi puzzled worried for Raimundo's well being.

"No Omi, no one gets eaten. Rai's going to end up with bruised lips if he's too rough though." Clay shuddered, too afraid to even cast a simple glance back at the pair.

"Ahhh, young love." Dojo sighed still perched on Master Fung's shoulders.

Master Fung glared at Dojo for a moment before turning his attention to the two warriors still engaged in their lip locking.

"Ahem," he coughed.

The two broke apart blushing ferociously. Kimiko climbed off Raimundo and they both stood up.

"Sorry Master Fung," they apologized in unison.

"Do not-" he started before Raimundo interjected.

"Do this ever again. We know we're not supposed to date Fung-man, but can't you cut us a break for once. Maybe a day off from the rules, or just a day off training?"

He was elbowed by a confused Kimiko who mouthed "do you _want_ more chores?"

"I see...this is very hard for me to say...but I give my permission to you two to be together. I have a few requests though. You are not to be overly affectionate around Omi and Clay, and you are to sleep in your own rooms." Master Fung sighed sadly, "I always feared the coming of this day."

He walked off without another word leaving the two dragons stunned.

"So we can be together?" Raimundo asked bemused.

"Yeah, if you want to be that is..." she blushed timidly.

"Of course I do, what about you girl?" he asked.

"Yes." she grinned kissing his cheek lightly.

Master Fung watched the new couple talking and laughing in the training grounds from the window. He sighed uncertain how he felt about this change.

Well, you cannot prevent what has already happened.

Finnies!

I must say this is one of my favorites that I've written! I love the little scene in the training grounds and oddly enough that just came to me! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it! 5 Reviews and I'll post the next story (no matter what day of the week it is, If i get 5 reviews today the next one will be up tomorrow night.) So don't forget to review. Thanks!

Much love,

Heart


	2. Koi Kisses

I didn't get all the reviews, but I got quite a few amazingly helpful ones so...I couldn't resist posting this story...I think it's just too cute! (Plus I now accept anonmyous reviews since I just learned that I accidentally had that feature disabled!)

Number two is here! We've had a lot of rain and there have literally been fish in my backyard (and although not apparent in this story, I fear fish so the irony is astonishing me), but I thought I'd turn it into something cute with the carps more beautiful counterpart: the koi. Just incase anyone wants to know the title is a play on words as well, koi (as in the fish, but also like **coy** as in sneaky) kisses.

Title: Koi Kisses  
a special thanks to: Dominosowner, Stormy Dreamer, CommonKnowledge, and anyone who tried to review! thanks a million!  
Disclaimer If I didn't own it last time, do you honestly think I've acquired it now? Nope. I still don't own it.  
Word Count: 1977  
Date of Completion: 12:22 pm, October 14, 2007  
Genre: Romance/fluff!!!  
Rating: K+  
Summery: Kimiko's favorite chore becomes Raimundo's favorite prank. A bantering little ficclet about fish, trickery, and a surprise (or not so surprise) kiss. RxK fluffy oneshot.

It was one of the very few chores she actually enjoyed at the temple and today she was scheduled to do it. Normally it was her favorite chore...

But the rainy weather they'd been receiving with the freshness of early spring had driven the orange and white koi fish to the center of the pond that day, and they were nowhere to be found. Kimiko sighed in frustration and apparent irritation at their absence.

Some pale pink cherry blossom petals fell lazily into the deep brown water, and the usually tempting bag of bread crumbs did nothing for the fish.

Disheartened she sat down on the gray, limestone blocks that were carefully placed around the small, manmade pond. Colorful butterflies danced in her hair which was up in its usual pigtails, but she paid them no mind, her only concern being the fish. She undid the laces to her black shoes and let her bare feet skim across the muddy water. She smiled for a moment at the appearance of a small, yellow koi fish, but as soon as the fish spotted her, it darted off.

She sighed and debated whether or not to just throw in the food and leave. She always saved this chore for last so if she had something to do she could complete it quickly, but if not (like today) she could sit and enjoy the beautiful, large fish's company. Though with the fish avoiding her there wasn't much to enjoy...

If the fish couldn't see the food they wouldn't come, and right now the water was far too murky to have even slight visibility. If she could throw the food all the way out to the center of the pond and make a trail leading back to her in the shallows then she was certain she could lure them in, but the food simply wouldn't be thrown. The bread was light and airy, and it wouldn't travel very far even for someone with a decent arm.

She uttered another sigh in defeat and laid down on the neat stones, willing the fish to arrive.

She must have been down for less than a minute before a pair of tan arms scooped her up and tried to drop her in the dirty water. Her instincts helped her to avoid disaster and she clung to the boy after his arms released.

"Raimundo!" she snapped as he tried to pry her arms loose of him.

"Couldn't you just fall in for once?" he begged.

It was obvious he's tried this many times prior to this incident.

"For the millionth time: I'm going to kill you if you make me fall in that water!" she screamed hoping a safe distance away from both the boy and the pond.

"I thought I'd get you for sure this time, especially since you weren't paying attention." he smugly grinned. Oh, he _was_ going to get her, he just had to distract her first.

"Well you didn't." she insisted placing her hands on her hips and walking to retrieve the bag of bread.

"I will," he grinned, "maybe not today, but soon."

"Just go finish your chores," she grumbled shooing him with one hand.

"All done." he replied with ease. "Just thought I'd come see how my _favorite_ monk was doing."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say Rai." she sarcastically retorted not turning her back to him. She knew better than to let her guard down.

"Oh that hurts," he teased in mock pain.

She couldn't help it, but give a faint giggle at how pathetically childish he was acting at the moment.

"You laugh at my pain? Harsh Kimi, very harsh." he chuckled taking a seat on the rocks around the koi pond.

She knew better than to sit too close to him, but she hoped he would drop the prank and talk to her like the sweet guy he could be. She longed to have his arms protectively around her, to have his fingers softly on her skin, and mostly to have his lips on her own. But she wouldn't trust him enough to let him try.

He scooted towards her, she scooted away. They went through this stupidity until they went all the way around the oval shaped pond and were back where they started from.

"We look like idiots." she giggled finally stopping the cycle.

She'd look less stupid if she just fought him like she usually did. He couldn't get her to fall; he should've known that by now. Though the harder the task, the more accomplished the feelings of completion...

"Hey look," he pointed into the water scooting right next to the wary Japanese girl. His soft hand brushed against her bare arm teasingly.

"Very funny Rai, I'm not stupid you know." she grumbled. Sometimes the boy just didn't know when to quit.

"No, it's a little koi fish." he grinned.

Something about those fish made him smile. They were rumored to bring good luck, happiness, and love to those who saw them.

Kimiko cast a quick, cautious glance into the water to see the little, yellow fish from earlier. Grinning she reached for the bread bag with one hand and Rai's hand with the other.

He shot her a puzzled look with his head cocked to one side like a confused puppy, and she just smiled and shrugged in response.

It didn't matter what he thought. She could explain that by grabbing his hand she was stopping him from shoving her in, that was unless he liked her too...

Unfortunately she couldn't throw in food and hold the bag with one hand so she cast an irritated look in Rai's direction.

"Hey, that's not fair Kimi, _you're_ the one who grabbed _my_ hand." he snapped.

"If I don't _you're _going to shove _me_ in," she responded mimicking his emphasis.

"Maybe..." he childishly sang.

She couldn't help it, but a flirty giggle escaped her thin lips.

"You _like_ holding my hand, dontcha Kim? You don't want me to let go." he teased in a dangerously low whisper.

"Get real Rai," she snapped blushing a blood red.

"Then let go of my hand," he grinned.

"I don't trust you," she shrugged lacing her fingers in his.

"You're supposed to trust me," he smugly whispered in her ear. "I'm the leader remember. We've been fighting together for years, and _girl_, don't I know you better than anyone here."

The way he said the word girl made a desire well up in her. She needed to just throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I trust you when we're fighting evil, and most other times, just not when you're in one of _those_ moods." she giggled.

"You're the one who gets moody," he chuckled.

"I only get mad because you pull your stupid pranks Rai," she defended.

Raimundo glanced quickly into the water and noticed the many curious koi swimming by staring in hunger at the bag of bread.

"You have no sense of humor," he shrugged keeping an eye on the fish.

"You're just not funny," she insisted glancing at the pond to see why he was suddenly so distracted and she finally noticed the fish.

"You laugh at my jokes," he tantalized freeing his hand from hers and wrapping it loosely around her thin waist pulling her closer to him.

"Raimundo Pedrosa," she started to chide.

"You're scaring away the fish Kim," he laughed pointing at the football sized, elegant butterfly-koi swimming near her bare feet.

Grinning (and momentarily forgetting the argument) she picked up the bad of bread and tossed a handful into the water. Many O's opened and swallowed the now softened, mushy bread.

A Cheshire smile spread across the Brazilian surfer's face and he took a single bread crust in his hand. He handed the lone crumb to the small, pale hand of his crush and slid the crumb so it was held loosely in-between two of her fingers. He slid his hand over her's and gently began to guide her.

"What are you doing Rai?" she asked softly trying hard to ignore the red bloom encasing her face.

"Trust me," he whispered moving her hand towards the water.

_Trust me. Trust me. Trust me._

Why was it so hard to refuse him? She knew this was only going to end in a prank, but she couldn't help it, she practically melted at his touch.

He guided her hand and slowly (painstakingly slowly) the bread and her finger lightly skimmed the surface of the brown water.

"OoOoh!" she squealed in a ticklish delight as the yellow koi took the bread right from her fingers seeming to kiss her hand as it did.

"I can't believe you've never done that." Raimundo said playfully. The plan wasn't off, it was just being postponed a few minutes more.

"I just hadn't okay?" she teased pushing him a little.

Or so she thought...

The "light" push forced him to topple backwards on the stones and his grip around her slender waist pulled her on top of him.

Their faces were so close, and their heart's beat so fast. Neither knew who initiated it, but a moment later their lips connected. After the chaste kiss they jumped apart as the spell had been broken and they'd woken up to the awkwardness.

Magma red blushes erupted on both of their faces, and they cast their nervous, shifty eyes on the fish. The yellow koi was certainly Kimiko's favorite now, it had gotten her a kiss with Raimundo after all. She couldn't bring herself to look at him though, not yet at least, the rosy hue was stubbornly clinging to her cheeks.

He, on the other hand, decided to seize the moment, since she was obviously distracted beyond belief, and run with it.

The next thing Kimiko Tohomiko knew she was wet. Not just water wet, but wet and muddy with curious koi nipping at her shiny bracelet.

Raimundo was rolling on the ground in peals of nonstop laughter. She sat steaming in the lake for a moment, but before she could even stand up he was on his feet and composed again.

"Gotcha Kimi," he grinned as the girl wrung out her hair and stood up. She was fuming mad!

"The whole thing was a set up!" she accused, more hurt than she'd ever been.

"Mostly, there was one thing I didn't plan," he laughed winking at her.

"Very well," she shrugged uncharacteristically. Oh she was up to something...

"Uh...okay..." Raimundo nervously hurrying back to the temple. She wasn't acting normal...something must be wrong.

Oh, she couldn't wait to plan her revenge!

Finnies.

So here's the second installment on my oneshot collection. Lets try for 5 reviews this time (I accept anonymous reviews now if you don't feel like logging in) and the third oneshot will be put up here (which is sort of a sequel to this one). As a little preview to pique interest I'll give the summery and title:

3: Sweet on Him: Kimiko's planned her revenge. All she needs is Rai and some chocolate syrup. A very sugary sweet oneshot with a little strawberry twist.

thanks for reading. Please, please, please review!

Much love,

heart


	3. Sweet on Him

Sorry it's so late! Between set crew (the school play is so near!!! ahhh!!!), dance, and massive amounts of Ap homework I simply never found the time to type it up. Thanks to all who reviewed that last chapter and sorry I didn't put this up sooner.

Title: Sweet on Him  
genre: Romance/fluff  
rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I've never owned it before...why start now? Also I don't own Hershey's syrup...(you'll see!)  
A special thanks to: prncssGrl1881, Dominosowner, xX Juno Xx, CommonKnowledge, and Random-post for the reviews!  
Word count: 1775  
date of completion: 3:10 pm, October 27, 2007  
summery: Kimiko's planned her revenge. All she needs is Rai and some chocolate syrup. A very sugary sweet oneshot with a little strawberry twist

For a week she'd planned it, avoiding everything suspicious so he would gradually forget she'd sworn her revenge on him. Tonight was the night it would all go down.

She'd planned it meticulously leaving no detail, no matter how trivial, un-planned. It was almost time to throw this weeks worth of insane perfectionism and detailing into action.

She sniffed the loopy-lettered note once more and sprayed a hint more rose perfume on it. There were no spelling errors, no missed punctuation, and there was no way he'd turn this down. It wasn't like he was smart enough to see something beyond the periwinkle paper, and she made sure it sounded like her. She wasn't going to gush her heart out to him in the letter (that she'd decided one evening while trying to write) because that wasn't who she was and then he might catch on.

Kimiko printed Raimundo's name in neat calligraphy on the very front. It was a simple, short letter (she knew better than to make it too long or too wordy) and it basically stated that she wanted to talk to him about that capricious kiss at the Koi pond.

She put on another quick spritz of perfume to make it seem unsuspecting, and to put him off his guard. Naturally perfume on a letter indicates something good.

She folded the paper with her thin fingers making every crease exact and then she darted off to place it on his pillow before dinner. Grinning she pulled back the curtain and left the note in plain sight in the middle of his fluffy, coffee colored pillow. There's no way he'd miss it now.

Now it was just like fishing, she just had to wait for him to take the bait. Once he read the letter and came to ask her about it the real fun would start, but that would all have to happen after dinner.

In sheer excitement for the payback she was about to serve up tonight she could hardly concentrate on what she was doing. Her eyes tended to linger on Raimundo who happened to be sitting across from her as they ate at the short table. He, being the ever so smart boy he is, called attention to it.

"You okay girl?" he asked wiggling an eyebrow playfully. "Or am I just too hot?"

"I'm fine, and you're not hot." she snapped turning her crystal clear eyes to the floor and blushing a vibrantly showy red.

He watched her blush and grinned to himself, he'd been seeing her differently after the koi pond incident and enjoyed making her uncomfortable. Lightly he kicked her foot and he watched her immediately tense up.

This could work out in her favor though, 'let him think you like him, let him see you blush,' her mind advised.

Blushing shyly she tapped his foot. His grin engulfed his face at the returned action. They continued the game for a few more rounds until Raimundo's foot missed Kimiko's and hit Omi's. The clueless, bald boy proceeded to question the mistaken action.

"Raimundo why has your foot hit mine?" He asked curiously.

"It was an accident, I was..." he trailed off uncomfortable with the situation.

Kimiko sat giggling next to Omi, and Raimundo shot an irritated look in her direction.

"You were...?" Omi started.

"I was trying to kick Kimiko's foot," Raimundo admitted blushing.

"Oh, okay." Omi said. He seemed not to read anything into it, and didn't know that it was more than a simple action.

Clay chuckled knowingly and smacked Rai on the back on his way out.

"Good luck with her partner," he offered grinning.

Omi followed Clay out the door leaving the pair of compatible elements in a thick silence.

"Well..." Raimundo started before finding he had nothing to say.

"Yes..." she replied gently at a loss for words as well.

"I'm going to go..." he blushed putting his plate up by the sink and turning towards the door.

"Oh, okay." she sighed depositing her plate in the sink and starting the dishes.

'Of all the nights to have dish duty,' she mused to herself.

It might be for the better. He'd go read the note and come running back in, probably to try and seduce her, but would she be ready? There were two things she was still uncertain about, but they couldn't have been planned. One was being done with the dishes on time since it really wasn't her turn, but Clay traded her dish duty for the chocolate syrup which was vital to the plan so she had to accept. The more important uncertainty was being able to outlast a Raimundo seduction. She just didn't know it she could manage that...

Humming inaudibly she washed and dried all the dishes with her mind wandering to the sweet revenge she was so eagerly waiting to savor. As she was putting the basic, white plates away Raimundo snuck in and out of the kitchen in a flash, grabbing one mysterious item as he did. Kimiko noticed a sharp breeze, but shrugged it off reasoning that it must have been the wind.

Grinning she opened the fridge and located the bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup and pulled it off the shelf. She closed the white refrigerator door and walked down the hall to the unused meditation room keeping her prize well hidden under her pink t-shirt. She just had to wait a few minutes and she knew he'd show up. This was the time and place she'd told him to meet her in the note after all.

The room had been carefully selected because of how secluded it was, and how easy it would be to clean after the payback took place. There were no priceless vases, paintings, or rugs in this room and save for a light gray wallpaper and cement floor it was completely bare.

"Hey, so what'd you want to talk about?" a thick, Brazilian accent cut into her thoughts.

"Oh-um..." she blushed rapidly making sure the chocolate sqeeze bottle was well hidden.

"Your note? That was from you right?" he asked for clarification. He didn't want to spill his guts if it wasn't really from her.

"Yes. Well I've been thinking and it seems I just can't get the kiss off my mind," she sighed seductively.

Time for the seducer to become the seduced.

"Really now?" he grinned stepping so close to her that she could feel his breath on her lips. Millimeters closer and they'd be touching.

'Let him' her mind tempted. 'You want this'

No matter how intoxicating his lips she couldn't give in yet. She still had some revenge to serve up after all.

"Mhmm," she replied lightly, "something about those lips of yours are irresistible."

He began to slowly move in to kiss her when he found himself covered in a sticky, goopy substance.

"What the-" he started before shouting "You didn't!"

"I did," she smirked holding the chocolate sauce bottle in her hand the way one holds a trophy.

"Give me a hug." he grinned running after her with one of his arms outstretched, the other remained mysteriously behind his back.

"No!" she squealed ducking out of his range and turning to run. Some sweet smelling substance hit her back, and she looked back at him confused. She wiped a bit off with her finder and put it in her mouth. A strong fruity sensation erupted in her mouth, but he sprayed her down with more of it. She became drenched in the unusual substance.

"Always one step ahead of you." he laughed, and then proceeded to answer her unasked question. "Strawberry."

"How did you-?" she sputtered upset at being foiled.

He held up the bottle of Hershey's strawberry sauce and grinned, "somethings a guy just knows...and besides you sleep talk."

"That's no fair!" she pouted and the squirted him with the chocolate again.

He, of course, retaliated with the strawberry and they fought back and forth like this until the bottles ran out and they were covered from head to toe in the sticky, sweet sauces.

"Ewww!" Kimiko squealed slipping to the floor after trying to move.

Rai laughed loudly at her action and made no attempt to help her up, he was no fool...

But he also wasn't very smart and Kimiko grabbed his legs and pulled him to the floor with her.

"That was low," he muttered lying on his back feeling grossly sticky in every possible place.

"So?" she challenged.

"So this," he grinned rolling over on top of her so he was pinning her to the ground. Chocolate met strawberry in a sticky, dark colored mess.

"Rai, you're all sticky!" Kimiko grumbled.

"So're you," he teased. "And about that kiss earlier...you still owe it to me."

"I don't owe you anything." the Japanese girl vehemently defended.

"I think you do." he whispered moving slowly moving his lips over hers.

Without waiting for protest he brought his lips down on hers hungrily. She didn't mean to kiss back, but she couldn't help it. His lips tasted like a sugary strawberry, chocolate mix. The taste was unbelievablely overpowering. They pulled apart and together they managed to stand up. They'd deal with the room later, first they were going to get cleaned up. Master Fung wouldn't be too happy finding the mess, but they'd deal with that eventually, for now revenge had never tasted so sweet.

Finnies

So this ends the two-shot. I hope you liked it! The next one will be one of the next two, I'm going to let you guys vote. Whichever one gets the most votes will be posted on Friday or Saturday. Both will be posted eventually, but I really don't care which comes next. Here's the previews:

A: Kiss in a Can: She never shared drinks, but now she's dehydrated and Rai's the only one with water...can he convince her that it's nothing more than a kiss in a can?

B: Bless You: In Japanese culture the number of times you sneeze means something, and Kimiko just can't figure out why she _always_ sneezes three times...

You vote, please review!

Much love,

Heart


	4. Bless You

I won't make excuses, but I will tell you that if things work out with the guy I like then there will be more fluffy stories to come! I have my fingers crossed, and I won't bore you with all the details of my ever-so-eventful life. Anyway as promised, (and with an apology for lateness) here's the next installment in the collection. Of all the people that reviewed (which I thank you greatly for!) Only one person voted so Bless You it is...

Title: Bless You  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
Summery: In Japanese culture the number of times you sneeze means something, and Kimiko just can't figure out what to make of it when she sneezes three times... R x K, fluff!

"Ah–!"

God she hated spring. Allergies were everywhere. They made her eyes water; the sapphire blue became puffy, red, and ugly. No amount of make-up could save her from that evil factor. Her nose was either runny or stuffy, depending on the pollen count, and either way it made her feel gross. Overall spring made her lethargic, bloated, and miserable. Her clothes never fit right, her skin broke into itchy, red rashes, and she was _always _sneezing.

"Achoo!"

One sneeze. She wasn't even off her mat yet and already she was sneezing. What a magnificent way to start a morning huh? In Japanese culture each sneeze held a different meaning; it was the only fun thing about sneezing even if it was just a silly superstition. The number of sneezes one produced held a different connotation, and one sneeze meant that somewhere someone was speaking highly of her. Who could it be? She didn't know off the top of her head, but it was fun to lie on her mat in the early morning mulling it over. It made pushing off thoughts of a long training day so very easy.

It could be Omi, but it was more like him to talk good about himself...maybe Clay? The cowboy certainly was a nice guy, but a compliment from him didn't mean much because one they were just friends and two he often gave compliments. She doubted it would be Raimundo. He usually didn't say too much good about her (from what she'd heard anyway), but -oh- if it was!

Her ears lightly twitched picking up low voices from the "room" next to her. She heard her name being softly murmured in the conversation and strained to hear more.

"But what if she says no?"

It sounded like Rai, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"She won't partner."

Now that had to be Clay.

"She's...she's too good for a guy like me." the other voice insisted melancholily.

"Well she-"

"Hello my friends!" Omi butted in.

Inside Kimiko cursed Omi for ending the very intriguing conversation. Oh, she wasn't eavesdropping, just casually listening because by some purely coincidental work of nature she'd sneezed and good was said about some girl, and there was a possibility it was her.

The conversation was completely over so she picked herself up and skipped into the bathroom. This day was going to be great! She felt like she was 10,000 feet in the air, breathless and floating, and nothing could bring her down.

Well that was until an annoying, little green lizard interrupted her shower with shouts of a new Shengong Wu. The towel clad girl barely had time to dress before being whisked away with the boys on the green, flying dragon. She hadn't had the time to even dry her hair which was now embarrassingly wind-blown and frizzy. Plus, if Dojo kept up this speed and altitude she was sure to get sick. Talk about bad luck.

"Kim, I think this is the strangest hairstyle you've ever sported." Raimundo teased sliding easily out her punch-range.

"It's not my fault." she insisted irritated.

"Even I must say it looks scarier 'n Aunt Rose when she's asking for her foot massage." Clay nervously commented backing up slowly from the girl who looked like at any given second she could combust into flames.

Raimundo laughed and laughed after the Texan gave his apologetic insult.

"Maybe Jack'll be so intimidated by your monster hair that he'll just scream and run home." Rai tantalized.

"Maybe you should shut your face!" she snapped.

"Or what? Is your hair going to eat me?" he laughed as Clay and Omi hurried to Dojo's head leaving the heated pair.

Kimiko jumped to her feet at the same exact moment Raimundo did. They both glared at each other while struggling to keep their balance atop the flying lizard.

He was so immature! And so mean! And so...so...so...cute, but that wasn't helping. He was so cruel sometimes! And AHHH! Why did he have to be like that? She must have been fooling herself to even consider thinking that he could've possibly said _anything_ nice about her this morning. So much for superstition.

Raimundo cocked a raised eyebrow at her, smiling mischievously as he did so. He was still holding his ground since he wasn't one to lose fights and by the looks of it one more comment would force her to blow up at him and lose rationality (and the argument). He liked her a lot, but he had to admit, it was fun to pick on her.

"Kim..." he grinned pulling out his camera phone and flipping it open. "Smile."

"You wouldn't dare!" she threatened hiding the undertone of fear. She knew he would; he was Raimundo after all.

"Oh, but I would." he taunted clicking the button and capturing her worst hair day ever on the phone. She lunged at him (forgetting they were on a dragon of course) and knocked him to the ground just as Dojo landed.

Hurriedly the boy shoved the phone down his pants as she dove on top of him in a fevered attempt to delete the atrocious picture.

"You want it back you'll have to go get it," he grinned knowing very well she wouldn't even attempt it.

"You pervert! You better delete that picture," she groaned getting off him and nervously scanning the surroundings.

They were standing in front of a dark cave that led to a long abandoned copper mine. Cool air blew out with such a force one would think there was a giant fan on somewhere in the pitch black depths. A large gray slab of stone met with damp rocks and timidly the tiny group entered. Once inside the whole area became so pitch black that even one's hand was no longer visible. Nervously the monks shuffled together; the earlier fight a mere memory now.

"Well I recokn' we'll be needin' some sort of light." Clay mused softly.

"yes but where will we-" Omi started to puzzle.

"Duh, I'm the dragon of fire," Kimiko cut in. "Be right back."

She darted out of the cave and grabbed a thick branch off a fallen tree. Lighting it like a torch she wandered back to where she supposedly left the others.

"Rai? Omi? Clay?" she feebly called.

"Boo!" Raimundo shouted startling the Japanese girl so much that she tripped back into an ice cold puddle of water that had gathered in an indent in the stones.

Well, so much for showering, and if she wasn't sick from before, she would be now.

"Sorry Kim," he laughed extending his hand. "Couldn't help it."

"Then I couldn't help this!" she snapped grabbing his hand and attempting to yank him in the water with her, but he managed to keep his balance and instead pulled the drenched and dripping girl to her feet.

"Where are the others?" she asked recovering the branch from the ground and relighting it.

"Clay had a flashlight so they went on ahead without us." he explained.

"It's freezing down here!" she shivered wishing for dry clothes and sunshine.

The mine shaft was dark and cold. The temperature barely seemed to have reached 30 degrees Fahrenheit, and it was very moist.

"Sorry. You want my sweatshirt?" he asked casually.

"You'll freeze then," she refused.

"Nah, and you're only cold because of me anyway." he insisted pulling the white hoodie over his head. "Here," he handed it to her and took the burning stick.

"I won't," she adamantly declined.

"You will." he shot back.

"It won't even do any good over a wet shirt," she pointed out.

"Then take that off." he blushed thanking God it was too dark to see his cheeks color.

"Nu-uh," she refused vehemently.

"Uh-huh. I won't look. I promise."

"You need your sweatshirt though."

"You need it more," he laughed, "besides, a little cold won't kill me, and you know you need it."

"Rai. Don't you have a t-shirt?" she asked puzzled, noticing his bare chest for the first time.

"Nope," he grinned, "but you can stop drooling and put the sweatshirt on already. Quit being so stubborn."

"I'm not drooling!" she denied a little too quickly. "Turn around."

She pulled a rapid change throwing off her blue sweater and leaving it where it fell; Papa could always buy her a new one anyway. The sweatshirt was still warm, and it felt amazing to not be wet.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

Uh-oh, two sneezes meant someone was talking bad about her...probably Jack Spicer, and as soon as the name crossed her mind a whirling helicopter noise and bright light appeared.

The red-haired boy raised a confused eyebrow and laughed. "Well at least now I understand why you two weren't with the others, but in a cave?"

"Nothing happened!" Kimiko defended ready to start throwing fire at the nerdy-misfit.

"Yeah sure, and I'm Miss America. Whatever. I got what I came for...and by the looks of it Raimundo did too." Jack taunted and then uncharacteristically left without as much as bragging about his win.

"Come on, we'll meet the others outside." Raimundo sighed taking Kimiko's hand and gently giving it a reassuring squeeze. Even in the dark he could see that the comment had really gotten to her. The tone of her voice told him so, and really, no girl likes to be called that.

"Does it really look that bad?" she asked sadly as they slowly shuffled back to the cave entrance.

"Well...I'm shirtless, you're wearing my shirt, your hair's messed up, we've been gone a while, the others aren't anywhere near here, and it's kinda dark. I suppose that wouldn't look too good." he sighed giving her hand another squeeze before releasing it as they exited the copper mine blinking to adjust their eyes to the light.

Shivering she placed her hands in the pocket of the sweatshirt and felt something cool and smooth. It felt like a phone and as she pulled it out she realized that it was the phone he'd taken the picture on. Maybe her luck was changing.

"Oh crap!" Rai exclaimed noticing his mistake.

Quickly Kimiko darted off to a nearby tree, and the Brazilian boy chased after her. He almost caught her too, but at the last second she slipped out of his fingers leaving him with only air. Grinning she dropped the phone down her shirt and shot a triumphant look in his direction.

"You think that'll stop me?" he asked advancing towards her grinning all the while.

"Mhmm," she nodded

"That's the difference between you and I. You think I won't attempt it, but I know I will." he teased backing her up into a tree.

She tried to dart off, truly she did, but he was quicker and before she could even comprehend what was happening he had her pinned to the tree. His hands slowly slid under her shirt and she gasped startled at how frigid they were, and was tempted to just give up and let him have the phone back before things got out of hand.

He really wasn't kidding when he said he'd go there.

"Rai," she managed to choke out. "I-"

At that moment Dojo, Clay, and Omi came walking out of the cave and spotted the two. Time seemed frozen as if the whole thing was a very awkward snapshot.

Raimundo quickly removed his hand, and without thinking took a few steps away from her. They both were overtaken by fire-truck red blushes and no one said a word. Clay, Omi, and Dojo stood in extreme disbelief with their mouths agape and on the floor.

"What is going on?" Omi asked cutting the thick silence with unusual ease.

"Well...it's a long story." Raimundo blushed and then scolded himself for making it seem worse than it really was. If he just told them they'd believe him, right?

Wrong.

"Time is next to us." Omi stated.

"He means time's on our side." Clay reasoned as the two flustered dragons looked at each other in a unspoken way that seemed to say "you-tell-them."

Kimiko sighed heavily and started to ramble, eager to convince her friends that she and Rai were not in-fact secret lovers.

"Rai scared me when I finally got the torch and I fell into a puddle of water which is why I'm wearing his shirt. We fought about that for a while, eventually I gave in and took the sweatshirt from him, I probably shouldn't have seeing as how much trouble it's caused me. Then Spicer came by and he told us that he already had the Shengong Wu so we decided to find our way back out of the cave. I found Rai's camera phone in the pocket of the sweatshirt once we got out and so he wanted it back, but I wasn't going to give it up without a fight...so I stuffed it down my shirt and he pinned me to the tree attempting to stop me from deleting that picture."

As proof to validate her story she pulled the cell phone out from her shirt.

The others gave incredulous glances all the same and the ride back to the temple was a awkward and silent one. Finally, and not a moment too soon, the temple came into view and Kimiko quickly darted off to go shower before anyone could stop her.

"Is that really what happened?" Clay asked Raimundo suspiciously.

"Yeah," the boy answered honestly. "It just looks bad."

"I reckon you'll be explaining that to Master Fung," Clay said gently still undecided on how he should judge the two's actions.

And as if on cue Master Fung appeared in the doorway and pulled Raimundo out.

On the other end of the building Kimiko had just gotten out the shower and made her way back to her room wrapped in a white towel. She quickly changed into her normal red tunic and dried her long hair before putting it up in pigtails. She was relaxed, refreshed, and above all happy.

Grinning she picked up Rai's sweatshirt and folded it neatly. She was on her way to give it to him when she overheard the end of the conversation between Raimundo and Master Fung.

"Really, that's what happened and if you want to punish anyone for this it should be me. None of this was her fault so please don't punish her." Raimundo promulgated.

"I do not want to punish you, but you showed ill-discipline and you put you and her in a precarious predicament that now has your enemy thinking the worst, so therefore I must punish you. I expect the temple repainted tomorrow, but I suppose I shall not punish Kimiko if you insist she not be punished...you do realize that she will not be helping you paint tomorrow, correct?" Master Fung said raising an eyebrow cautiously. This in itself was a test of the validity of the story, if he ate his words to get some help then the story would be a lie.

"I do. Thank you Master Fung." Raimundo bowed acquiescently and walked to the doorway.

"Achoo-Achoo-Achoo"

Three sneezes, her favorite. She'd never really had the triple sneeze before she came to the temple, but now she had them often, and it meant that somebody loved her.

"Kimiko I-uh," Raimundo blushed, "how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough of it. That's really sweet of you Rai." she grinned earnestly.

"Well you might as well know," he stammered blushing a bright crimson. "I like you a lot."

"I like you too." she smiled pulling him into a hug.

His nerve came back to him and softly he kissed her. When the kiss ended she sneezed again.

"Achoo-achoo-achoo-achoo"

Four sneezes. All that meant was that she had a cold.

"Bless you." he laughed swinging her around in his arms.

Yeah, she truly was blessed.

So there it is. After four weeks of waiting you guys finally get something new from me. I hope you liked it, please review (the more reviews I get the sooner the next one gets posted! Btw the next one is "Kiss in a can" and the preview can be found on the previous chapter.).  
Thanks in advance.  
Much love,  
Heart.


	5. Kiss in a Can

Title: Kiss in a Can  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance/ fluff  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never will.  
Word Count: 2302  
Dedication: To the lovely reviewers who remain loyal to my stories even after half-a-years absence. I really am terrible at posting on time because I live a busy life, but I try to, and I want to thank each and every one of you for your patience. Thanks a million! You guys rock!  
Summery: She's never shared drinks before, but now she's dehydrated and Rai's the only one with water...can he convince her that it's nothing more than a kiss in a can? Rai x Kim oneshot.

It was immensely warm and muggy in the dense, South American jungle they were trekking through. The newly revealed Shengong Wu wasn't too much farther away, but the Japanese dragon of fire was having a hard time. Heat should have been her thing, and this should have affected her a lot less than the others, but for some reason she was the most affected.

She'd meant to grab her bottled water off the counter before leaving, but later realized she had forgotten it. It didn't look like anyone would be selling water out in the middle of the Amazon either. She was getting really dehydrated, but pressed on anyway knowing the task that must be completed.

The Shoku leader slowed down to fall into step with her. He'd noticed her struggling, and even if he didn't want to be too obvious to his other friends, he wanted to help her. Truth be told the Brazilian boy had something of a crush on the girl.

"You doing all right Kim?" he asked gently offering her a hand.

"Kimiko looks over the weather." Omi insisted.

"I think you mean under the weather partner," Clay corrected kindly.

Why all this noise? It was only making her dehydration headache worse!

"I'm fine," she adamantly stated pushing past Rai's hand.

"You're wavering a bit," Raimundo pointed out laughing at how silly she looked. A simple gust of wind, and she'd fall right over.

"I just have a headache! We have a job to do, if any of you remember!" She venomously snapped.

"Right," Omi said seriously. "We do not wish to lose the Cup of Nostalgia. If it falls into the wrong hands they will be able to view all our memories, and take us down with the things we regret."

"Well do you want to wait here, and we'll come back for you later?" Raimundo asked Kimiko as she leaned against a tree feeling woozy.

"Um Rai, I don't think the jungle's the best place to leave her." Clay reasoned.

"Probably not, you want Dojo to take you up in the sky for a while?" he tried again.

"But Raimundo who will sense the Shengong Wu then?" Omi deducted.

"That leaves one last option," he grinned crouching down in front of her. "Hop on."

"You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled climbing onto his back.

"You think of something else then," he muttered.

Both liked the close contact, but neither were willing to swallow their pride and admit it. Her arms laced around his neck, and she whispered "thank you" in his ear.

"Anytime girl," he murmured back.

She rested her head against his back, and he carried her piggyback through the moist jungle. Right before they reached the clearing Kimiko blacked out. Her grip around Rai's neck loosened, and her body slumped against his.

"Kim," he worriedly whispered.

She didn't answer, but he soon found a different problem. This worry wasn't as important to him, but it was to everyone else so he had to act like it was as well. A crystal wine glass with little emeralds (emeralds to signify the past) glittered from a small cave. The guys spotted the Shengong Wu at the same time Jack Spicer and his army of expensive, but pathetic robots appeared.

"Hey Xiaolin losers! The Cup of Nostalgia is mine!" Jack yelled.

"In your series of thoughts, images, and sensations that occur in a person's mind when they are not conscious Jack Spicer!"Omi challenged.

Jack stopped for a moment to ponder the meaning of Omi's ill-used slang. Suddenly he stuck his pointer finger up and grinned.

"Oh, you mean in my dreams!"

Even though there was a moment of tranquility and common sides it was just as soon shattered by the whirling and whizzing of brass robots. They were the normal half-bodied ones he always brought with, and they usually could be taken down with a single hit. There were roughly twelve of them since Jack hadn't had enough time to throw more together, but twelve was still quite a few when there were only three warriors able to fight.

Raimundo's eyes bulged out of his head, and he was unsure about what to do. Normally it was easy, he just had to fight, but with a girl in his arms he didn't want to have her get hurt, or worse taken away by Spicer. He wouldn't put Jack past taking an unconscious girl if that snake knew he could.

Raimundo was torn though. He tried fighting the robots with one hand while supporting Kimiko with his other, but that proved to be extremely difficult.

"Clay...Um..." Raimundo threw a glance back at Kimiko.

"Just put her down," Clay yelled back smashing one of the robots with his hand.

Omi tried to break apart from the others to go after the Cup of Nostalgia, but he was blocked by another row of one-hit machines. When Omi destroyed those with a series of simple kicks he went after Spicer.

In all the confusion Kimiko woke up and saw the Wu. She was a little shaky, but decided to try for it anyway, and snuck over to it.

She put her hand on it at the exact same moment another hand touched it. The long, gnarly fingers with red nails could only belong to one evil witch, Wuya.

"Silly child, you don't even look like you can stand up, let alone fight me." the witch taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Kimiko shouted, but luck was not on her side. Everything started to go fuzzy again. 'No!' her mind screamed begging the black dots to hold off.

She really, really hated the evil witch for what Wuya'd put them through. Kimiko wanted to fight her so terribly, but the blackness swallowed her before the showdown had even been called.

The next thing she knew cold water was being splashed on her face, and voices were muttering incoherently in the void, blackness all around her. She felt warm fingers on her forehead, and when it pulled away she felt small tingles where he touched her. That had to have been Rai's hand; he always made her feel a little tingly. She couldn't understand the words they were saying; she tried to scream, but no sound came out. The only word she understood was her name being said over and over by those muffled voices.

Another splash of water hit her face and her cerulean blue eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she croaked clutching her head in pain.

"Wuya got away with the Wu!" Omi chided.

"You blacked out," Raimundo explained shushing Omi.

"Where am I?" she asked feeling a cool, windy draft hitting her.

"On the one and only Dojo express." Dojo grinned, "by the way kid, you gave us all quite a scare."

"Sorry." she said softly.

"Told ya she was dehydrated," Clay grinned proud of his diagnosis. "Used to happen to my ma all the time."

"You feeling okay?" Raimundo asked looking down at her.

She finally realized where she was. She was lying on her back with her head in Raimundo's lap. She blushed ferociously and tried to sit up, but gave up immediately when a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Rai?" she questioned ignoring his previous inquiry.

She was far from feeling fine, but she'd never admit that to anyone. She was a tough girl, she didn't need to be babied, but right now she did hurt.

"Yeah?" he asked brushing some wet hair out of her face. He'd apologize for un-crimping her hair with the water later.

"You haven't been drinking out of the water you splashed all over my face have you?" she queried carefully.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ewww!!! I just had your backwash splashed all over my face," she shrieked gagging.

"Chill out, it's not that bad!" he shook his head. She could be such a priss sometimes.

Omi and Clay seemed fine ignoring the two who were bound to start fighting at any given moment. They were used to how things worked by now.

"Hmph," she disapprovingly voiced.

He held out the canteen bottle to her, and helped her sit up against him.

"You need water." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Not from something that has your spit in it," she snapped pushing the bottle away from her face. The spoiled girl in her surfaced momentarily. She had never shared drinks before, and she didn't want to start now, not matter how tempting the water.

"Don't think of it that way..." he mused pulling her into his lap. "Think of it as a kiss in a can."

"A kiss in a can?" she repeated raising her eyebrow.

"You know, a kiss in a canteen bottle," he explained offering it to her again.

"Well...no." she sighed, "I don't like sharing drinks. I'll just hold out until we get back to the temple."

A lopsided grin spread across Rai's face; he was determined to prove it to her that sharing a drink wouldn't kill her, but he'd deal with that later.

"You sure?" he asked lightly pushing the bottle again towards her small hands.

"Yes, Rai, now seriously, stop it!" she snapped closing her cerulean blue eyes, and allowing a dreamless sleep to overtake her.

She'd woken up some time later in her room at the temple. Her headache was gone, but she was still thirsty. She found she was able to stand and walk again, and the fuzzy black dehydration dots were no longer present in her eyes. She was still a little shaky, but she could manage. Nothing could have gone as badly as the Shengong Wu mishap.

In the kitchen she quickly located a bottle of water and swallowed a good majority of it in one gulp. When you're living with guys for so long you kind of pick up a few of their habits. A long shadow cast across the floor and she glanced to see Raimundo looking back at her.

"How're you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Better, thanks." she smiled lightly.

"You mind if I sit down."

"Go right ahead."

"You really scared us. Did you know dehydration can kill you! What where you thinking refusing the water?" Raimundo chided in exasperated worry.

"Rai, just stop, I'm okay now." she defended.

"Yeah, but what about next time. What we do then?" he pointed out.

"I won't forget my water next time." she shrugged.

"But if you do..." he said

"We won't be going to the desert or jungle."

"And if we are..."

"Then I'll remember. Geeze Rai, stop!" she snapped.

"Fine. Master Fung wants to talk to you for a minute." Raimundo said pointing to door.

Sighing Kimiko shuffled out of the room leaving her water bottle on the table. Raimundo grinned, determined to prove to her that sharing drinks would not be the death of her. He took a long drink out of her water bottle and then put it exactly as she had left it hoping she wouldn't notice that there was less water in there.

"What was that about?" she asked irritated upon entering a few moments later.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, she couldn't have noticed already...could she?

"Master Fung didn't want to talk to me. Why'd you tell me he did?"

"Oh, um, I thought he said something like that. Guess I just wasn't listening. Sorry." Raimundo breezed.

"I swear you don't have a brain sometimes." she snapped taking another long drink out of her water bottle.

He could have told her then, but he knew she would spit the water out so he decided to wait until the next day so she could see that she was just fine.

"Yeah, see ya later girl." he shrugged walking off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day she felt so much better. She woke up feeling refreshed, and amazingly cured. She hadn't the slightest a clue that she'd shared a drink...until he told her over breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sympathetically.

"So much better," she grinned piling her plate high with eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"No wooziness, illness, feelings off approaching death...?" Raimundo listed waiting eagerly for a response.

"No. I feel better than ever before." she smiled in-between bites of food.

"See, sharing a drink didn't kill you." he laughed.

"But I didn't share a drink, I refused it remember?" she asked for clarification. She really had no memory of sharing any drink, but the comment was making her panic.

"Yeah, but I took a sip of your water when you went to look for Master Fung." he laughed as she choked on her food.

"You what?!?" she shouted.

"Yep, but it didn't kill you. After all it's nothing more than a kiss in a can."

And with that being said the brunette boy took off running from a very angry Japanese girl. She was sure to catch him and make him regret it soon, but in the end it really wouldn't kill her, and maybe she wouldn't kill him if he managed to run fast enough.

xxxxxxxFinnies!xxxxxxxxx

That one went way off the course of what I originally had planned, but I'm content anyway. I'll try to update soon...we'll see how soon that happens to be. (Possibly next Sunday depending on how much I need to study for finals.) Here's a preview to pique some interest:

Unanswered: They weren't allowed to ask questions this week, but Rai doesn't listen very well, and now Kimiko has to shut him up before he makes an enormous mistake. Will he manage to keep his mouth shut or is he doomed to ask her a certain question that's been on his mind?

Much love,

Heart


	6. Unanswered

So I'm updating on time (yay for once!) Anyways this little story is a cheesy take on a certain someone's overly-strict training regiment. Enjoy!

Title: Unanswered  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Though I've been away a while I have not been trying to take over Xiaolin Showdown and thus I still do not own it.  
Word Count: 1825  
Summery: They weren't allowed to ask questions this week, but Rai doesn't listen very well, and now Kimiko has to shut him up before he makes an enormous mistake. Will he manage to keep his mouth shut or is he doomed to ask her a certain question that's been on his mind?

"The plan is so elaborate and potent it will not even be partially explained to you. You will do what you're told at the given moment and in case of Heylin spies no more information than necessary will be shared. Therefore no question shall be asked this week. Any questions will result in suspension from the plan and they will be left unanswered. Do I make myself clear?" Master Fung explained.

"Yes Master Fung," the four dragons replied in unison.

"To help with the mission an old friend will be stopping in to train you." Master Fung smiled, "and now I have some business I must attend to so I must be off."

"Goodbye Master Fung," they echoed.

"It's been a long time young monks; I see you have been well." Master Monk Guan stepped in from behind the doorway. "As Master Fung said, no questions are to be asked this week."

"Yes, we know." Raimundo lazily replied.

"Tonight you rest; tomorrow a new phase of training begins." Master Guan dismissed them.

The evening was early enough and the navy blue night was just barely creeping into the sky so the four dragons had time to finally relax.

Kimiko was nervous though. She was paranoid that Raimundo was involved in another plan to take down Hannible, and she really didn't want to -no she really couldn't- fight him like that again. Quietly she crept into his room and sat down on the edge of his tatami mat where he was lying.

"Rai," she whispered nudging him gently.

"Hmm?" he lackadaisically replied pulling the earbud out of his ear and turning the MP3 player off.

"You're not involved in another plot are you?" She softly asked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he sighed. "I'm not, but I'm not so great at keeping my mouth shut and I was kinda hoping you'd help remind me before I start asking questions."

"Sure. Just promise me we won't have to fight again. Promise you'll stay on the Xiaolin side." she quietly blushed.

"I promise. Thanks girl; you're a lifesaver." he flashed her a toothy grin.

"You need to seal the promise," she insisted holding out her pinky finger.

Chuckling quietly at the childish action he linked his pinky with hers and repeated his promise.

"Hey Kim, can I ask you a question?" he queried raising an eyebrow.

She sharply elbowed him making him holler.

"What was that for?"

She promptly punched him, but the boy stood clueless.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked rubbing his now bruised arm testing the girl.

"No questions Rai." she shook her head. He couldn't be that stupid could he?

"Well don't use violence. I won't learn that way." he insisted.

She shot him a confused look as if to say 'well then what do I do?'

"You'll think of something. Just stop the question somehow...interrupt me, cover my mouth, whatever you have to do to stop me." he shrugged knowing very well her unspoken question.

"Night Rai," she sighed hoping he wouldn't ask any questions in the morning and knowing without doubt that he was bound to.

"Night Kimi, and thanks again." he yawned leaving for his small room.

5:00 the next morning a loud gong sounded through the temple grounds and all four monks bolted awake. Raimundo wanted more than anything to crawl back under his blankets and fall back into his peaceful slumber, but he was leader now and thus he had to arrive on time.

He climbed unhappily out of his room, dressed, and readied himself to face the day. Rubbing sleep from his emerald eyes he wandered into the sunlight where the others had gathered.

"What are we doing tod-" Raimundo began to ask before a small hand covered his mouth.

"Rai," she warned releasing his lips.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, but can I help that I'm naturally inquisitive?" he questioned without a second thought.

Clay and Omi raised their eye brows in suspicion, they had a feeling he was up to something, but neither could say what it was exactly.

"Was that a question young monk?" Master Monk Guan asked authoritatively.

"Hey how come you get to ask-" Raimundo started to ask before Kimiko flung her hand over his mouth again.

"Nope, not a question. Silly Rai's just making an unusually interrogative statement." Kimiko nervously chuckled glaring at the boy.

"Very well," Master Guan dismissed. "Lets run a few miles and see how funny he feels after that."

"Thanks for the save girl; I owe you one." he graciously grinned.

The others went racing on ahead leaving the pair of crushing, confused teenagers behind.

"Just think from now on Rai." She teased, "I know that's hard for you to do, but can you try?"

"I dunno," he shouted playfully grabbing her hand and racing to catch up with the others.

15 miles later the four monks leaned against an old, brick wall panting in exhaustion.

"Next we will clean the halls. Go and gather some toothbrushes and soap and begin to scrub." Master Monk Guan commanded.

"Can't we just use the normal brush-" Raimundo began to ask.

Both Clay and Omi noticed the quick glance the Brazilian gave Kimiko before commencing with the question.

Kimiko, on the other hand, did not catch his gaze and noticing the urgency of the situation flung herself from one end of the wall to the other and collided into Raimundo tackling him to the ground.

"Ouch girl, why'd you-"

She was desperate to stop him. She had said she would help and even though his own stupidity was doing this to him she felt obligated to save him. Unfortunately her hands were pinned under him and so she did the only thing she could do and brought her lips down on his muffling the question. He was stunned for a moment (or perhaps just acting) and proceeded to ask "what was that-"

She kissed him again, more willing this time, and he kissed her back. She took notice of his reaction, but didn't call attention to it when they broke apart.

"What's gotten into y-"

God was he dumb or what? She grinned and kissed him again. His tongue ran across her lips and she almost gave in and opened her mouth, but common sense kicked in. She pulled back and he gave an unsatisfied grin.

Master Monk Guan, Clay, and Omi just stood staring as the scene unfolded before them.

Clay snickered in slight amusement finally realizing the conniving Brazilian's plan. The thing must have been a set up from the start. Clay gave another hearty laugh in surprise that Kimiko wasn't throttling the brunette boy within an inch of his life.

"Dojo, get me a phone," Master Monk Guan instructed a little paler than normal.

"Sure," Dojo gagged at the two's amorous display and wandered off to retrieve Kimiko's pink cell phone from her room. He handed it to the muscular middle-aged monk and then cowered in Clay's hat.

"Are you oka-" Raimundo started again playing dumb.

"Shut up Raimundo!" she snapped pushing the boy off her and getting to her feet.

Meanwhile Master Guan dialed the number Master Fung had left and a cheery secretary picked up the phone.

"Hello, inner peace hotel branch. Would you like to reserve some solitude for youself?" a chirpy voice asked.

"I need to speak with Master Fung." Master Monk Guan explained.

"I'll transfer your call right away. Hold on one moment please."

"Thank you" he said with audible traces of distress in his voice.

"Hello?" Master Fung answered in confusion. "What's the emergency?"

"What do you do when Kimiko and Raimundo are being physical?" he frantically asked feeling nonexistent hairs fraying on his bald head.

"If they're fighting split them up with some extra chores...he who toils lacks the energy to fight pointlessly." Master Fung advised.

"They're not fighting...they're - the other kind of physical." he rushed.

He heard the old monk choke out a few startled words and finally Master Monk Guan took matters into his own hands and snapped the phone shut.

"Everyone front and enter now!" he yelled.

"No questions," Kimiko sighed rolling her eyes at Raimundo.

He grinned boyishly and whispered a low, seductive "I know," in her ear.

"YOU-YOU-YOU-" She sputtered angrily.

He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her which instantly melted her anger.

"I'm pretty sure cuss words are just as bad as questions," he smirked leading the speechless girl to where the other three stood.

"No more training; ask questions. I don't care anymore!" the disoriented temple monk nervously exhaled.

"But what about the plan?" Omi asked before coving his own mouth at the elusive question.

"Plan? There never was any plan!" Guan snapped.

"But Master Fung said there was a plan," Clay stated.

"For Dashi's sake! He's on vacation for the week and I can see why. I'm going to need a long vacation after this week." Guan shouted agitated.

"But why did he simply not say so?" Omi asked feeling confident again in asking questions.

Master Guan pointed to a now emotionally traumatized Dojo rocking back and forth in the corner muttering "he's replacing me" over and over again.

"Why didn't he just leave us alone? We could have managed the temple." Kimiko asked.

"I'm going to venture a guess and say you two." Guan shrugged slightly perturbed.

"Well I'll have to thank Fung-man. That no question thing really was fun." Raimundo laughed.

"You-" Kimiko steamed before Raimundo pulled her into about the millionth kiss of the day and grinned.

"I may have some more questions to ask you later, but I have one right now for you." he coyly smirked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She could have answered him this time, but instead she took off running towards her room. Oh, she wanted to toy with him a bit after that stunt he pulled today (though surely she'd forgive him for that), and besides she wanted to talk to Keiko first.

"Wait...yes or not?" Raimundo asked blocking her off from the door.

She giggled and lightly kissed his lips leaving the question unanswered. He felt in the kiss though; it was a yes, that was for sure.

Finnies!

First and foremost I hope you liked it. I won't be able to update until maybe next Monday (since I have an idea I just haven't gotten around to putting it on paper yet), and finals are this week so if I miss that deadline that's why. I'll try though!

And, as always, here's a preview of what's to come:

On Top: a dirty mind belongs in the trash bin, but this is the first time she unknowingly complies with his garbage. Basically a garbage can, an interesting position, and a stereotypical boy. RxK oneshot.

Much love,  
Heart


	7. On Top

Okay so I'm really sorry it's late. Finals were crazy...and I haven't exactly been in the mood to write something happy (seeing as the guy I like is completely oblivious still and I think I'm moving on to his friend now...which is a confusing mess in itself.) This story isn't my normal happy-go-lucky piece; this is a realistic look with all the heartache that comes when things go wrong. It's notsad enough for kleenex, but itwon't leave you bouncing off the walls in excitementeither.

Title: On Top  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/general/and a teansy bit melancholy.  
Disclaimer: I can barely care for a pet fish...owning a television show? God no! That's not for me!  
Summary: a dirty mind belongs in the trash bin, but this is the first time she unknowingly complies with his garbage. Basically a garbage can, an interesting position, and a stereotypical boy. RxK oneshot.

The day started like any other with the four heros lazily hanging around the temple grounds. It was a nice cloudless day and the azure sky beckoned all four dragons out into the courtyard; it would be wasteful to ignore such lovely weather.

Omi stood on a mat practicing his fighting skills silently, but the other three dragons were lying on the soft sea of grass just staring up at the sky. They were lying close together, but their minds were worlds away. Somehow the silence brought them closer than talking. Perhaps it was because they could imagine their teammates to be things that maybe in reality they were not.

Kimiko loved the slow Shengong Wu days like today where she could spend her time daydreaming about pleasantries that could be as unrealistic as she wanted them to. Thank goodness the mind reader conch was safely locked in the vault otherwise she'd have a lot of explaining to do to Rai...

It wasn't like she thought bad things about him; in fact it was polar opposite that. If he knew that she spend days like this looking up into the endless blue dreaming of ways he could ask her out and other romantic scenarios she would be in for a conversation that understates awkward. Currently in her little world he was holding her hand in the hallways at her old high school and chatting with her friends...harmless right? It sure seemed that way.

Raimundo, on the other hand, stared up into the blue void thinking of things too deep for him to ever admit to around his friends. Guy code somehow swallows up intelligent thinking...but despite thathe was mulling over some very important matters and though he looked zoned out he was trying terribly hard to stay focused. At present he was deliberating over how to go about taking down Chase Young. Sure sometimes he liked to think of happy things like soccer, his friends -both old and new-, and Kimiko (yes she was a category all her own), and days like these with the warm sun casting a heated glow on his tan body he felt focus slipping away like the last wisps of cirrus clouds drifting from the sky and Kimiko overtook his mind. 

Clay thought of his family and little sister who he missed, he thought of how to get Kimiko and Raimundo to stop being so oblivious (because they were already sickeningly sweet on each other), he thought of food...a lot, and he wondered if there would ever be someone for him in his future or if temple life had doomed him to a permanent bachelor status. 

Omi thought of fighting, beating his enemies, and proving himself to be the best (which he clearly already thought he had attained). Most days he didn't sit still mulling that over in his mind and rather worked on it as he was now. 

An uneventful morning passed easily at a relaxing pace, but luck couldn't hold out forever and Dojo came to break the comfortable, sunny solitude with news of a new Shengong Wu alert.

"Alright hurry it up! We're heading out to a preparatory school in England if this inflamation on my stomach is correct." Dojo shouted gathering the monks and growing to his massive size. 

As they ascended into the once calm and serene sky Dojo spewed into explanation and all four's contentedness with being still was shattered. 

"It's the locksmith's skeleton key. It's useless in battle, but any crook alive would love this little treasure. It can open any lock which includes combination locks and even the temple vault lock...so we'd better get our hands on this little number before the other side." 

"But how'd it end up at a prep school...I thought Dashi hid the Wu before those were even around?" Omi inquired.

"This particular Wu Dashi entrusted to a friend of his...nice lady from what I remember and she passed it down to her son who was the architect on this place...who knows where he hid it though." Dojo muttered with a shrug. "Anyway here we are."

Dojo landed on the well trimmed yard and gathered the warriors in a group behind a topiary piece in the shape of a cherub. The school itself looked like a palace. The walls were high and granite stone, there were some open windows on the high turrets where teachers' voices carried down to the monks and they could feel the lecture's sheer power. This was a prestigious place if there ever was such a thing.

"Hurry now" Dojo warned pushing the four towards an open mahogany door. "Find the key and get out...we don't need Wuya, Chase, or Spicer busting this place up." 

Quickly they scurried into the tidy hallway and began to search for any sign of the key. They were so busy looking at walls, trophies, and any crevices where a small key could fit that watching where they were going was long forgotten. It happened suddenly, and before Kimiko could even react she had smacked into a heavy metal garbage can and it teetered with her precariously for a second and then fell to the ground with an explosively loud noise. Kimiko was utterly helpless at the weight of such a hefty barrel and was quickly pulled down on top of the trash bin, and as if that didn't cause enough trouble Raimundo was in a teasing mood.

"Nice Kim, that looks pretty naughty if you ask me!" He teased as the distraught girl lay on the bin in such a way that she was straddling it.

"Shut up Raimundo! Nobody asked you!" She snapped unable to get up from the disastrous mess. If she moved a mere inch the can was sure to tip and roll over her.

"She must have dropped it because she lacked-" Omi began to chide.

"If you say upper body strength you won't live to be five feet!" Kimiko shouted making the short, yellow monk cower behind Clay.

"Mission!" Dojo tried to interject and end the chaotic argument, but it was to no avail for in the next instant Raimundo took to provoking the infuriated girl lying on the garbage bin again.

"So..." Raimundo started before breaking into a mischievous grin, "are you going to move or am I going to have to keep wishing I was the bin?"

"Rai!" She squeaked in her angry voice. "You better not be thinking dirty thoughts about me!" 

"What are you going to do if I am Kim? You're in a pretty compromising position with that garbage can right now and can I help that I'm a guy?" He laughed watching the girl flush bright red in embarrassment.

Moments after her initial embarrassment faded she felt hot anger surge through her veins.

"Uh-oh. Rai, partner, I think you'd better run!" Clay advised watching the girl leap off the bin and lunge for Raimundo.

"You pervert!" she screamed tackling him to the ground. Her fists flailed at his face, but he quickly grabbed both her tiny hands securely with one of his large hands and laughed. 

"I was right to be jealous." The Brazilian smirked, "you're hot when you're angry."

"Shut. Up. Raimundo!" she snapped trying to kick him before he rolled over so he was on top pinning her to the stone ground.

"If there's one thing I like better than being on the bottom," he tantalized the helpless and clearly agitated girl. "It's being on top."

"You absolute idiot! You're such an egotistical, hedonistic, deviant brute! And I hate you! Yes, Raimundo Pedrosa I really hate you!" She screamed shoving the boy off her and jumping to her feet in one fluid movement. 

"How about a kiss to make it all better?" he teased knowing he would probably need to make a big apology for this later, but enjoying pushing her buttons for now all the same. 

"You can kiss this!" she snarled and slapped him forcefully on the cheek. 

For a moment he recoiled in agony as his face erupted with a painful red sting...but what hurt most of all were her words, now it seemed like she really did mean them.

"And unless you want the other cheek to match I suggest you NOT follow me!" she shouted storming off in a random direction. 

As she walked in towards the heart of the school each step grew less angry and the tears brimmed over her eyes. She thought he was above that. She thought he was something special, and something different. She thought he was unaffected by the mass male stupidity that most men in the world displayed, but it sure seemed like she thought wrong. 

She understood his sometimes childish pranks; those weren't nearly as harmful as this, but having done this he secured his place just like every other stupid male on the planet. 

The teary, blue eyed girl came to rest at a french influenced cast iron bench in the middle of an open air courtyard. Was it really just this morning she was daydreaming happily about walking the halls of her old high school with his arms around her?

She was all alone again. No students lingered in this stone trap since they were all busy in classrooms. The giant walls reached in an ever straining effort towards the sky, the enclosed courtyard was simplistic with a small cobblestone path leading from each of the four doors (one on each side of the wall) towards a center area where a heroic looking man sat perched on top of his horse. A few struggling saplings, some tall birch trees, and 3 french looking benches dotted the yard in controlled chaos. 

It just seemed so dissonant. How could the sweet caring guy she'd always known (well always known at the temple) turn into something so typical for the normal world without so much as a warning? 

She looked up to the blue sky for the answer hoping to have her head return to the clarity it resided in earlier that very morning, but no answers came. No stir of wind, no little cloud, no ray of sun...just beams beating down on her making her feel confused and panicky as if she was under an interrogation light. 

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a glittering speck coming off the nearby statue. 

Without so much as a sound she stood up and wandered over to the brave and handsome war hero to find the thin, gold skeleton key hidden under one of the horses raised hooves. She plucked the key and tossed it in her purse. She still was in no mood to find the others yet, especially not Raimundo, so she returned to her seat.

"Were you really a hero?" she asked the statue melancholically. "Were you a typical guy too? Did you ever fall in love or have your heart broken? Did you live like the rest of us or did being a hero set you apart and make you special?" 

Kimiko's azure eyes did a quick scan of the area to make sure no one was around. She didn't want to be labeled crazy, but she needed to let her feelings out. Talking to the statue of a supposedly great man was so much easier than talking to the guys, or Master Fung, or even Keiko who would've asked a million questions and still not quite understood. The statue was just silent, never contradicting nor agreeing, just listening. 

"Do I forgive him? He acted without thinking and he did some really stupid things, but maybe I'm just more mad at myself for letting someone so reckless have my heart. I guess I'll forgive him in time." she sighed.

"you really are a hero." she smiled meekly at the horse rider, "and he is too though he doesn't always act like it."

The man atop the horse looked back unmoving. His mouth held the same straight-line-expression, and though he didn't look happy, he didn't look sad either, just human. 

"I guess all heros start out as regular people." she whispered with a far off look in her eyes. "And I guess even heros can be regular people from time to time too." 

There you have it, the next instillment in the collection. As fair warning it's going to be a long time before I can update again...roughly 2 weeks (which I guess isn't that long in retrospect). I hope you all enjoyed this sad little story and please review! It's much appreciated!

This might be the next one (I don't know, I haven't started working on it yet, so it may change a bit. We'll see how it goes):

Twenty Ways to Say I'm Sorry Raimundo has twenty or so ways to apologize, but before it gets too late, he has to choose the one that really counts, and hope she accepts it before her heart's timer has run out.

As always, much love,

Heart.


	8. A Painful Apology Part I

Wow it has been so long! I meant to update, but I a huge case of writers block that lasted all summer, and I've just recently been able to pick up a pen and write something decent. Don't expect me to update that often from now on - I mean I'll try to, but I'm juggling Advanced Placement classes, leadership positions in clubs, around 7 after school activities, and college applications. This year is going to be my busiest yet, but hopefully I'll have time to grab a paper and a pen and write out some fluff to post here!

I tweaked the idea I'd last attempted quite a bit so this is still the sequel to the previous story, but it isn't what the summery I'd previewed says (trust me - I think you guys will like this better!) and it's broken into 3 parts because it's going to be long.

Title: A Painful Apology (Part I: Morning)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show. Believe me - I don't even have time to watch television anymore!  
Rating: K+ (slight violence, lol!)  
Genre: Humor/romance-ish (this part is less romance-oriented than the other two parts)  
Word Count: 2044  
Summery: Saying you're sorry shouldn't hurt, but Raimundo learns the hard way that sometimes it does, and he has the bruises to prove it! R x K three-shot!

This was going to be a heck of a lot harder than he'd originally anticipated.

The mangled Brunette boy groaned in agitation as he crossed another failed idea off the list. Unfortunately for him the ideas were being crossed off just as quickly as they were being thought up. So far he'd tried _everything _and nothing had even come close to working.

He should've stopped teasing her at the preparatory school and this whole mess could have been avoided, but he was thick headed and even if he had known that Kimiko was being _this_ difficult about accepting his apology he would've kept teasing her because that was the "Raimundo thing" to do.

Still when he glanced at his list for the umpteenth time he cringed at the painful and humiliating memories from earlier this morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1) Pretend like nothing happened (aka act normal).

The Brazilian boy had casually sauntered up to the petite fire dragon as she was eating her breakfast cereal at the low table. He made an offhanded remark to her about the training session planned for later today, but she made no motion to show she acknowledged his presence. Her eyes never left the silver spoon she was using to scoop her cereal up with, and she started intently at it as if catching every little "O" with her dainty spoon was the sole purpose of her life.

He tried once more to tell her about training, and suddenly that innocent little spoon collided with his eye causing the boy to shrink back a safe distance and when he caught sight of himself in the silver kettle on stove his eye was swollen and purple. Begrudgingly he returned to the drawing board.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2) Simple Apology

Raimundo walked silently into the training room where the peaceful looking Japanese girl (with the very violent temperament) was sitting cross-legged in deep meditation. He stalked soundlessly up beside her and then stopped to see is she would look up - she didn't budge.

"Kim," he softly murmured. "I'm sorry."

And then suddenly like an unpredictable bolt of lightening her arm connected with his leg and the Brazilian boy doubled over holding his now grotesquely bruised leg.

Kimiko gracefully got to her feet and wordlessly swept out of the room.

The poor green-eyed boy had to limp back to his paper for another idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3) Beg.

It was still early morning and Kimiko was bustling around her little cubical of a room gathering all the necessary items for showering. A soft, pink towel was wrapped around her slender form, and in her hands she held all the important toiletries. By a stroke of bad luck just as she was about to slip out of her room there was soft rap on the post that held her "door" in place.

"What?" she asked in sheer agitation. If this was another Shengong Wu alert she was going to seriously hurt someone!

"I'm soooo sorry!" Raimundo pleaded pulling back the curtain and throwing himself at her feet.

Normally this sight would have caused Kimiko to laugh at the sure absurdity of it (honestly Raimundo _begging_ at her feet?), but two things kept her in dour spirits. For one thing she was dressed only in a towel and the boy didn't even have the decency to wait to be let in (not that she would have let him in anyway), and secondly he'd been annoyingly underfoot all morning trying to win her over and failing at it.

"Get up," she demanded.

"I'm really, really sorry Kim," he stressed grabbing her little foot.

"Get out!" she commanded pointing to the maroon curtain he'd come bursting through.

"But-" he protested.

"Now!" she authoritatively spoke.

"I'm seriously very sorry," he whimpered.

"Move of I'll make you move," she threatened.

"I need you to accept the apology first." he said quietly.

"For now-" she fumed, "you can have this" and with that being said she stomped on his hand and he released her foot with a startled yelp.

"Girl-" he started

"The forgiveness is still on hold." she icily spat stepping around the boy and exiting the room.

The abused boy with the battered hand that was turning an interesting yellow and purple mixture slowly fumbled back to his room clutching his right hand all the way there and leaving his dignity behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4) Demand.

Now _she_ owed _him_! He'd humiliated himself (and hurt his writing hand making his ideas look even more scrawled when he wrote them on the page) begging for her forgiveness, and by no means did a boy like him ever beg (well up until earlier of course). He was cocky and confident - people begged to be friends with him, he didn't beg to get friends back.

Kimiko. Ah Kimiko - she had to be the exception to the rule. He wouldn't put all the effort forth in winning her back over if he didn't like her as much as he did. She was different than all the other girls he'd known; she was special, but by God was she stubborn! She couldn't hold up this anger charade for too much longer...could she? Maybe he was going to come across as childish or brusque, but this new way was the Raimundo way of handling apologies.

He watched her from his open room as the girl, now dressed in a blue robe with her wet hair clipped up at the nape of her neck, retreated back to her tiny room after the shower.

He watched her fingers work delicately taking out all her hair accessories and tools to create a funky new hairstyle. She unclipped the bun letting her wet, black hair fall loosely around her shoulders. He scrutinized her as she plugged in the hair dryer and turned it on. Raimundo decided finally that this was the moment so he marched over with confidence and loudly knocked on the post.

"What?" she spat whirling around on her seat and flipping the hair dryer off.

"You _owe_ me forgiveness" he insisted.

"No, I don't," she replied.

"Yes, you _do_!" he yelled his green eyes flaring up with intensity.

"Forgiveness is something you _earn_. Prove you deserve it, and you'll earn it!" she shouted back placing her hands on her hips in easy defiance.

"What do you want Kim? Should I preform the 12 Herculean tasks for you? Do you need the earth flipped upside down? Or maybe I can just get by with removing everything evil from the world? Take your pick babe, you're too hard to please." he snapped.

You don't get it do you?" she nearly cried.

"Obviously not. What do you want Kimiko? There's not much I have to give." he exasperated. "I'd get you the world on a silver platter, but -oh- wait you'd much rather it be on gold." he tantalized.

"Urg!" she screamed throwing the hair dryer at him and managing to clip him right in the forehead.

"Ow!" he yelled crumpling up in a ball on the ground and clutching his head in agony.

He glanced at her expecting a reaction or remorse, but only saw her fixing her hair in the vanity mirror. Realizing she was back to ignoring him the bleeding boy wandered off to find some bandages and to concoct and new plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5) Phone Call

Raimundo was feeling more upset and more frustrated than he'd ever been before in his life. Every time he tried to do the right thing and apologize Kimiko had to be the most difficult person on the face of the earth and physically hurt him. Was there any way around this?

The boy could practically feel the imaginary lightbulb spark to life above his head. This ingenious idea would keep him out of her punching range and hopefully win him some forgiveness.

At half past nine he felt it was time to attempt his next apology.

Kimiko was sitting on her mat in the middle of her tiny bedroom painting her nails with careful concentration. The color she was using, a frosty blue with tiny glitter particles, matched today's outfit which consisted of an expensive blue sports jacket and a pair of matching sweat pants.

As she was carefully applying the polish her little, pink flip phone rang with an obnoxious song from a dying pop artist. Quickly she put down the brush and bottle and answered to stop the noise.

"Hello?" she spoke having not recognized the calling number.

"Kim, I'm sorry," Raimundo apologized into the receiver of the black pay phone. He'd used the Golden Tiger Claws to sneak away from the temple and teleport to a nearby town which had a pay phone outside the single gas station.

He was confident in his inability to be harmed, but once Kimiko recognized the caller she screamed without warning into the receiver. Raimundo dropped the phone which swung like a pendulum on its thick, silver cord, and he covered his ringing ear.

He hung up and dejectedly (along with deafly) used the Golden Tiger Claws to return to his list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6) Flowers

At approximately ten o'clock Dojo burst into the main hall shouting about a new Wu revealing itself. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko quickly assembled outside in the central court area of the temple. Unfortunately their leader was nowhere to be found.

As it would turn out the dragon of wind had wandered off to a field to pick some flowers for his next apology ploy. A few minutes later, after he'd assembled an exceptional bouquet, he perambulated back to the temple grounds where he was met with agitation and annoyance from his friends.

"What took you so long?" Kimiko snapped.

"I got you these. I'm very sorry." he murmured extending the beautiful bouquet of wildflowers to her with his left hand (the hand without the bruise).

"You're late." she repeated unmoved.

"Just take the flowers and forgive me Kim; I'm not sure how much more of this I can tolerate. You really want our friendship to be over?" he sighed.

"You're not very good with apologies," she spat.

"You're too high maintenance," he retorted instantly snapping his mouth shut after he said it. Oh she was going to seriously hate him now.

A half a second later the bouquet burst into flames and Raimundo's hand and pride suffered some major burns.

Quickly he doused his hand in the fountain to put out the fire and then ran inside for what felt like his millionth trip to the medicine cabinet for more gauze-wrap.

-end section I-

Well I hope you liked it. There are 20 total apologies, and quite a few more injuries to come (I do feel bad for poor Raimundo, but it makes for good fiction. Lol).

I'll try to update before Christmas...I'm really not going to promise quick updates, but I'll try. Thank you for reading. Please review!

Much love,

~Heart


End file.
